roundscape_adoreviafandomcom-20200214-history
Ornesse
Background Ornesse is the capitol city of Aelburn, country of the Nexillim race. Known for its swirling sandstorms and desert heat Ornesse deals in trade and tourism as many people come to visit to check out the Nexillim and their unique culture. For years there was strife between the different Nexillim houses. Ornesse was almost constantly under attack as rival factions sough control of the region. It was not until the Janissary Order was formed in Ornesse that things started to settle down. The Janissary Order was an military and policing force that operating separate of the House guards. Ornesse became setup as a safe and neutral zone where no fighting amongst the houses could occur. The Janissaries maintained the peace and eventually order was returned to the capitol and the country. A ruling council of elders and a matriarch became the ruling power in the country while the Janissaries continue to maintain order and peace. Some like Tishtrya are known to work as lone operatives who hunt down specifically nefarious criminals. Points of Interest Entrance Upon entering the city you will see a conversation between two nexillim and a merchant upon which Tishtrya will interrupt and move you forward on the main quest for Ornesse * Gold Girls Sex Shop ** This place is not accessible until after the main quest (This does not seem to be true as of 2.4 ver) ** If you have encountered Erika in the Deep Woods beforehand then go to the tavern and you will receive a pamphlet that will allow you to enter the second floor of this building (should work for male or female). ** You have to finish quite a few quests in order to be able to talk in private with Erika ** After the main quest you get acces to the shop: *** Potion of Antivenom **** 100G **** 50% resistance to all toxic attacks for 10 turns *** Potion of Cold Resistance **** 100G **** 50% resistance to all cold attacks for 10 turns *** Potion of Heat Resistance **** 100G **** 50% resistance to all fire attacks for 10 turns *** Small Healing Potion **** 40G **** Restores 150HP *** Small Mana Potion **** 40G **** Restores 100MP *** Treasure Map #1 **** 200G * The Sandy Ass Tavern ** You can work here by bringing customers their orders ** There is a Mystic here that wants to give you a quest *** This quest will take you to the oasis which is a small area to the west of the outside of Ornesse *** Answer to riddles: Book, Perals, Teeth ** Upon Completing the main quest you can receive a quest from the inkeeper to find her sister in the Deep Woods ** If your affection with both Tishtrya and Clawyn is good enough then you will receive a secene with both of them inside the tavern * House of Relaxation ** A bunch of nexillim having sex and a woman being hanged on the wall ** After you finish the main quest one of the elders will be here to hive you a reward South of Entrance * White District ** This place is where the children are raised ** You can acquire a quest to access this place from a nexillm walking around in front of the tavern ** If you convince the parent to let their child explore the world outside then you can see what the reunited lovers will be doing by going into the tavern and peeking into their room West of Entrance * House of Elders ** This place is where most of the main quest takes place East of Entrance * Church ** Upon entering this area for the first time you will encounter a nexillim that is testing out some of his experiments, helping him will make you less corrupt ** Go up to the red orb on top off the pedestal and touch it twice ** To the left of the church entrance there are some stairs that lead to a dungeon - to pass invisible/teleportation labyrinth use these steps: 4th tile from left - start, 3 up, 2 left, 4 up, 2 right, 2 down, 2 right, 2 down, 2 right, 4 up, 2 left, 2 up, 5 left, 2 up, 7 right, 2 down, 2 right, 1 down, 3 right, 5 up. Or simply use the shard or the red orb. You can see which blocks are safe by hovering the mouse cursor on them. On the unsafe blocks the cursor will be glowing, on the safe blocks it will have its default appearance. For killing the boss you’ll get some gold and a Demon Eye (quest item, no description). In the chests there will be Module II, and Dark Crown of the Desert God. ** The matriarch has a room in this place *** Upon completing the main quest for Ornesse you will receive a quest from the matriarch to go search for her daughter *** the daughter is in a camp to the east of the church Events * During ACT II you can come here and there will be a sign next to the tavern. go to the tavern and the bartender will tell you to go south. one you are south you will see a line of nexilim, just go below the line into the building and Ruksana will join a sex competition. Misc * Unlocked classes: Mystic. * Recruit-able companion: Tishtrya. * Recruit-able Botanist/Slave: Erika Category:Locations